Whisker Onigiri
by TrashPhenom
Summary: Naruto was asked by Hinata on how she'd look like with whiskers. One way to find out! I suck at summaries. Rated T for suggestive sexual themes. Naruhina Month day 5 Whiskers Rnr!


**Day 5 : Whiskers**

Hinata wanted to surprise Naruto for being promoted as an ambassador of the Hidden Leaf to the Hidden Cloud. It was a big step towards Naruto's dream of being Hokage. But it irked her that she couldn't think of a gift for Naruto. "What can I give to Naruto" she asked herself. "Maybe getting an idea for my previous gifts to him would help." she added.

She recalled her first gift to Naruto. Well she called it a gift in her own way which was the Naruto shaped onigiri she gave way back when they were kids during the bikochu mission. She could recall the statement Naruto said back then, "You'd make a great wife one day Hinata!" which made her flush a bit.

She also recalled the time when she gave him that red scarf. The scarf that led Naruto to what they are today, happily married for 2 years. The only gift that could surpass the red scarf was her yes to Naruto's proposal, but that didn't mean the red scarf was a lesser gift. The red scarf has its own meaning compared to the yes she gave. She felt blessed remembering all what happened these past 2 years, the dates, their wedding, and their honeymoon.

But going back to the task at hand she still couldn't think of a proper gift for her to give to Naruto. She racked her head for all the ideas she could come up with but alas she couldn't think of a proper gift for Naruto. Reaching her last straw she invited Sakura to mini-date to ask advice from Sakura. After all, Sakura did say she could ask advice from her.

Arriving at the designated coffee shop there she saw Sakura already sitting on a table for 2. She immediately waved for her attention and sat on her seat and got ready for business. "What did you call me here for Hinata? Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked. "Well not really a problem but I really need your help." Hinata replied. "Oh okay! So what do you need help for Hinata?" Sakura replied. "I was wondering to surprise Naruto for his promotion as an ambassador of the Hidden Leaf but I've been coming up short on ideas for the surprise so could you help me in this one Sakura?" Hinata asked. "Hmm a surprise right? I wonder?" Sakura replied.

An hour has passed and they still couldn't get an idea on how to surprise Naruto. They went from handcrafted gifts to cliché letters but to no avail, still no idea. Then came Sakura minutes later with a golden idea. "How about…." Sakura whispered. "E-eee-eh? D-do you really t-think Naruto-kun would like that?" Hinata said blushingly. "Knowing Naruto, he'd skip ramen dinner for _that_ dinner." Sakura replied. "If you say so Sakura." Hinata said. "Thanks for going out today and for helping me out Sakura." Hinata added. "No problem Hinata!" Sakura replied. After saying their goodbyes they parted ways with Hinata walking toward their home.

Starting off her preparations for the surprise, she looked up on how to do the necessary steps to achieve her surprise gift to Naruto. Suddenly a messenger frog popped in the middle of the kitchen and spitted out a scroll for Hinata to read:

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _I'm sorry but I'll be late for a two days. We stumbled upon a group of Nomads in need of our help. I miss you and I hope you stay safe! I love you!_

 _Your Husband_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

"Perfect!" Hinata exclaimed. "i have all the time to practice" she added.

~~1 day later

To say he was tired was an understatement. He was exhausted from the meetings, the paperwork, and to top it all off, the group of nomads he helped. Well he did want to help but to say he was in it whole heartedly, was not a true statement. He wanted to go home and see his lovely wife welcoming him home. "I wanna go home" he sighed from the inside of his sleeping bag. "You are already on the way home kit." Kurama replied. "Oh yeah. Too tired to think gaah!" Naruto replied. After their little chat, Naruto proceeded to sleep, awaiting for morning to come.

~~1 day later

After a day of traveling Naruto finally saw the gates of Konoha from the distance. He would have arrived earlier if it wasn't for the group of nomads. He missed his lovely wife after not seeing her for days.

Now at the door of their home, he could hear her humming while assuming that she was cooking dinner. Upon entering their home he immediately hear her running towards him. "Welcome home Naruto-kun!" Hinata said while hugging Naruto. "Hey I didn't get to greet I'm home yet." Naruto whined. "Oh I'm sorry hehe" Hinata replied. "Ah no matter Hinata" said Naruto. They shared a short kiss after their greetings and proceeded to make way towards their dining room with Hinata towing Naruto.

Upon entering the dining area. Naruto was in awe upon seeing the dinner setting layed out. A dinner for two with his favorite miso ramen, sweets on the side and a bottle of honey wine they saved from their honeymoon. "U-um Hinata it isn't our anniversary is it?" Naruto asked. "No Naruto I just wanted us to celebrate your recent promotion." Hinata answered. Naruto was always thankful everytime Hinata did things like these, even the small things everyone would pass as normal, he considered everything very special and accepted it with equal zeal everytime.

"Let's go Naruto! Hurry and let's eat." Hinata said. They proceeded to sit on their seats and talked about all the things they missed out on, like how his first day of being an ambassador was like, or how she planned out everything for this night. They even talked about the future and what it would hold for them. Hinata asked a question to Naruto that caught his attention. "Naruto-kun how do you think I would look like having your whiskers on my cheeks?" "My whiskers hmm? Well all I know is that I would have to hold myself back from kissing you on the cheeks so much hehe." Naruto replied. Hinata went beet red after hearing this. "A-anyways here an onigiri made for you" said Hinata as she handed out the onigiri. To say that the sight was cute was truly the description. Hinata beet red handing out a Hinata-onigiri with seaweed whiskers on it. "Thank you Hinata. I think you'd look better with it now that I think about it!." Naruto said. "Letsh clean up now Naruto-kun so that you could resht" said Hinata while her cheeks were being rubbed closely together by Naruto. After that sweet exchange they decided to turn in the night.

Naruto went to bathe first and left Hinata waiting on their bed. "Alright time to prepare!" Hinata said mentally. She felt a little dizzy from the leftover honey wine they drank during dinner but shrugged off the sensation. She needed to do this so that her surprise was a success.

Naruto was in the shower thinking about Hinata's question about her having whiskers. He was absolutely adored imagining Hinata with whisker but brushed out the thought as he went to wipe himself. After wiping himself, He entered the bedroom only to drop his laundry on the mat of their bedroom. His view right now consisted of a blushing tipsy Hinata wearing a revealing night gown with the trademark whiskers he had made up of nori on her cheeks on an indecent position. He was about to say something but Hinata cut him off saying "How about this onigiri? Would you eat it?" He slowly approached Hinata, ready to eat his second meal.


End file.
